


Scars of the Moonlight

by kyOMG



Series: Wolf Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, D/s, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had never really fit in.  He worked a shitty job and had no friends.  He hated his life.</p><p>Then a strange, beautiful man appeared at his door Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to AO3, but I've been working on this for quite a while! I have more written, but I'm laying it out in a chapter type style. This will get updates every week or so, mostly after the 28th of April, when I get out of school. I haven't posted my fics in ages, so I'm a bit nervous.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this work. None of this is real, either.

Frank had never really fit in.

He was too short to fit in with the rest of his family. Too tattooed. Too freaky. He liked bundling up and watching horror movies and throwing popcorn up in the air to catch it with his mouth. He liked his dogs. No, he loved his dogs. They were his only friends. The only reason he was ever excited to come back to his shitty house after he got off work from his shitty job was to see them. His family didn’t like him too much. Christmas always came and went without him receiving a single phone call or card. His birthday was spent handing out handfuls of candy to children, which he didn’t mind at all, alone. 

He never fit in at school. He had tried college for a few semesters but eventually his tolerance of snarky boys and rich girls ran out, so he dropped out. He worked at a crappy, dump of a restaurant. He brought food out to assholes and acted like they were all he cared about only to get a shitty tip in return. 

He absolutely hated his life. 

Things changed. Things changed quickly and Frank was caught up in a whirlwind of nipping teeth and howls and scratches and—

It was his birthday. Halloween. He had gotten a shitty Dracula costume to hand out candy to the children and a twelve pack of Budweiser for after the last knock on the door came and he was able to turn off his porch light. It was well past midnight, and Frank popped open his third beer, sighing as he settled in his living room and turned on some boring movie about moon cycles or some shit. 

There was a knock on the door. Frank rolled his eyes. It was too late for this shit. He sighed and took another long swig of his beer. Getting up, he walked towards his door but stopped as soon as it was in sight.

The door was standing wide open. This wouldn’t have concerned Frank—weird shit happens, the wind could have blown it open, and plus, it was Halloween—and it wasn’t the fact that the door was open, it was the fact that there was a creepy ass man leaning up against his doorframe. He was in all black, not that it mattered. His shirt was torn, as were his skintight black jeans and his boots stuck out, unlaced. His hair was red, not a coppery red, like Ron Weasley or someone with naturally red hair. His hair was red. Almost a neon color. He stood a few inches taller than Frank, and Frank would have most likely found him attractive if it wasn’t for the fact that the man had his clothes torn to shreds, his eyes reflected the light in the house, and he had little blots of blood all over him.

That was another reason his family didn’t like him that much—he came out at fourteen. He knew from a young age that soft curves and girlish giggles didn’t do it for him. He liked sinewy muscles, hard bodies and strength. He liked losing control, and he doubted a woman could do that for him.

“Hello, Frank.” The man said. His voice was smooth, and Frank again thought that if the man wasn’t a freak and didn’t know his name and wasn’t whatever the fuck he was, Frank would have come onto him. The man took a step inside, his movement fluid and graceful. Frank snapped out of his thoughts.

“What the hell, dude?” He shouted. The man smiled. “Get the hell out of my house, you freak. I don’t know you, and you obviously escaped out of some psycho ward.” The man tilted his head, and Frank was reminded of his dogs, who were currently up in his room, barking up a storm. He usually kept them out, but on Halloween they tend to get rowdy when people keep coming to the door. They were barking more than usual, and he heard whines in between barks. They were really freaked.

“Frankie, don’t be like that… I know you would much rather have some psycho as company than no one at all.” The man smirked when Frank widened his eyes. “Don’t worry, Frankie. I’m not going to hurt you. I would never do that to you,” he looked Frank up and down, then, “unless, of course, you want it, but that’s a conversation for another day.”

Frank was shivering. The man’s eyes were practically glowing. They were bright and yellow and—

The man took another step towards him. Frank heard his dogs barking louder, and the man’s head shot up to where they were locked up. He swore he heard the man start growling, and then after a few yips from the dogs, they became eerily quiet. Frank looked up the stairs and then back down at the man, confused. The man smiled, and his eyes flashed. Distantly, Frank heard the monotonous talking of the Narrator in the movie he was watching:

“Some believe that the full moon causes lunacy, that people go completely mad at the time of the full moon’s rising. Others, though, believe in something much more sinister. When we come back, we will begin our journey into the bizarre and dangerous world of lycanthropy.”

Frank’s eyes went wide. He heard a small, girlish giggle bubble from his throat, and the man in front of him raised an eyebrow. It was a full moon that night. Frank absently wondered if the man was going to burst into fur, but before he could, the man walked forward calmly, picked up the lamp Frank sat on the table near the door, and busted it over Frank’s head.

Before he completely blacked out, Frank remembered absent-mindedly saying, “This is the most fucked up birthday ever.”

~~

Frank woke up to his dogs licking his face. His head hurt. He groaned and trying to stand up, doubled over in pain. “Fuck…” he mumbled. He felt his dinner of candy from the night before coming back up, and he rushed to the bathroom to throw it up. What happened last night…? He thought. The last thing he remembered was a knock on the door, really late. 

After cleaning himself up, feeding the dogs, and taking a shower, Frank walked downstairs to investigate. Everything looked normal, other than a lamp missing. It was odd. Frank also went and found that he only drank three beers… certainly not enough to knock him out. Frank decided that, seeing as it was Halloween, he had probably drank a bit, had some dipshit teenagers come to prank him, and then decided to go to sleep, but couldn’t remember a single damn bit of it. He shrugged. He remembered flashing… eyes… flashing eyes. He thought that was weird, but didn’t take too much time dwelling on it, deciding instead that he desperately needed to walk the dogs and get himself some breakfast.

~~

He hadn’t noticed the bite on his shoulder until one of his coworkers pointed it out.

He was working, two days after his birthday, and his shirt had stretched over his collarbone, revealing his shoulder. 

“Dude, what the fuck happened to you?” His coworker, Sam, had said. Frank stared at him, confused, until Sam pointed at his shoulder. Frank looked, trying to see what was wrong, and then lifted his fingers up. He touched the grisly bite mark and hissed. It burned, and when Frank pulled his fingers away, his fingers had a small amount of blood smeared on them. “Did one of your dogs bite you or something?” Frank nodded his head—his dogs would never bite him, even though they have been acting strange towards him recently. They didn’t sleep on the bed with him anymore, but on the floor, sometimes in a complete other room. It was like they were scared of him.

“I… I think I should go get this checked out,” Frank said. He had no recollection of an animal biting him, but he needed to go to the doctor just in case he got rabies or something. There went his latest paycheck. He sighed.

~~

The doctors couldn’t get him in until the next day, so Frank decided to take the rest of the day to just hang out at home, drink a few beers, and eat. 

Fuck, he was hungry. He found himself craving foods that he hadn’t eaten in years. Meat was an absolute no for him, but every time he looked towards his kitchen, he imagined raw, bloody steak. He shivered. What is wrong with me, he thought. Maybe he did get rabies. Maybe he was going insane. He decided to go out; maybe some fresh air would help. 

~~

Frank was being followed. He lived in a weird city, so he usually didn’t freak out when someone took the same route as him, but when the stocky, bald man who was taking the same route as him also came into the same bar as him, order the same drink, and leave at the exact same time Frank did, Frank realized it was probably best to find somewhere populated.

It was well past midnight, so that was easier said than done. Frank’s stomach growled. Not this shit again, he thought. He looked behind him and didn’t see the man. He sighed, and relief flooded over him like a cool shower on a hot day. He turned to start heading home when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a wolf in front of him.

Again, Frank lived in a weird city. A weird city. Wolves didn’t come around here very often. He tried to back away slowly, and the wolf growled. It was chestnut brown, and it’s teeth shown white in the moonlight. It’s eyes flashed, and Frank suddenly remembered Halloween. Frank shook his head. “This is not happening, seriously,” he muttered. The wolf cocked it’s head to the side. “Go home, you stinky mutt,” Frank said, trying to sound authoritative. He swooped his hands in front of him, trying to get the wolf—really a wolf, Frank couldn’t believe it—to leave. It merely growled and took a step towards him.

“No, no, ok. I’ll play. What do you want?” Frank asked the wolf. He had a few beers back at the bar, but not enough to be considered drunk enough to talk to animals. The wolf’s tongue lolled out, and it panted. It took a few steps forward and nuzzled its nose into Frank’s hip. Frank patted its head, and then yelped when something hit him over the back of the head from behind.


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Frankie, I thought you were smarter than this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals suck. I know I said I wasn't going to really update before the 28th, but I felt like uploading a bit more.

Frank woke up in a stranger’s bed.

_Great_ , he thought, and then he remembered the events of last night. He shot straight up in bed—or at least attempted to. He was handcuffed, handcuffed, to the bed. So not only did he have some freak _werewolf_ following him, but now he had some sadistic pervert who wanted his sweet ass. Frank would’ve laughed if he wasn’t shaking in his figurative boots.

He tried to break the handcuffs. They were strong, though, and every time Frank tried to move they tightened on his wrist. He eventually gave up and let sleep overtake him.

Minutes or hours later, Frank couldn’t tell, the metal door to the room opened. A man with red hair walked in—the man from Halloween. Frank frowned at him as he walked to the bed slowly, taking off his boots. “What do you want?” Frank asked. His voice was rough from disuse. The man stared at him and smiled, his eyes flashing again with that animalistic gleam. Frank sighed.

“Frankie, I thought you were smarter than this.”

He sat on the bed and stroked Frank’s face. Frank wanted to bite him. “Are you hungry, Frankie?” he asked. Frank shook his head, even though he was hungry. The man’s eyes darkened. “Liar,” he simply said. He brought his hand down roughly against Frank’s cheek, and Frank yelped. “Don’t piss me off, Frankie. If you haven’t noticed, people— _wolves_ —do things for me. Do you know what that means?”

Frank squeaked out a “no,” afraid that the man with bright red hair would slap him again. The man sighed.

“You know what I am, obviously, don’t you, Frankie?” 

“Yes. You… You’re a werewolf, right?” The man smiled. “And other wolves do what you want… so… you’re a leader? An alpha?” Frank was awarded with a small, almost unnoticeable lick to his neck when the man—wolf—leaned down. “But what do you want with me?”

The man smiled and licked his lips, and Frank found himself following his tongue like his life depended on it. “Well, Frank… as an alpha, I need certain things. One of those things is an omega… a mate.” Frank’s eyes widened, and he felt a small giggle rising from his throat. This was ridiculous. 

“You’re shitting me, right?” he asked. “Listen, I don’t even know your name—“

“I’m Gerard Way,” the man—Gerard—said. “And you have been infected. You’re turning, Frank, and soon you’re going to want me just as much as I want you. I’ve been watching you. I know your type, Frankie.” Frank sat, puzzled and a bit lightheaded. He wanted to scream. Infected? What the hell does that mean? “Frank, listen to me.” Gerard’s voice was soft—smooth. Frank felt his eyes droop and he looked up at the man before him. “You’re a perfect omega, Frankie. You know it. You don’t fit in. You’re never satisfied with regular boyfriends, they don’t give you what you need. You need to let go—to be controlled.” Frank’s breath became quick, because yeah, Gerard was right, and his voice was alluring and deep and breathy and Frank just wanted to drop to his knees right then and there and—

He was interrupted from his thoughts when fingers carded through his hair. “That’s what we look for in omegas, Frank. You’ll be perfect.”

Frank was too far gone to think straight. He wanted to ask questions—he needed to ask questions. When will he turn? Will it hurt? Werewolves were _real_? He found himself leaning into the hand in his hair. Gerard gently tugged on it a bit, and Frank gasped. “S-Stop. I don’t want this,” he opened his eyes, “I didn’t ask for this.” Gerard laughed and pulled his hand out of Frank’s hair.

“But you did, Frank. I could see it in the way you moved, the way you went to work and went on with your life. You were miserable. Don’t try to deny it.” Frank shook his head. “Even now, your body is already trying to come to me. The only thing stopping it is you,” Gerard placed two fingers on Frank’s lips. “It’s what you were born to do, Frankie.”

Frank didn’t know what was happening. His chest was rising and falling in pants, and he found himself opening his mouth and letting Gerard push his fingers inside, slowly stroking over his tongue. Frank closed his eyes and sucked, causing Gerard to draw in a quick, sharp breath. Frank felt a hand in his hair, tugging, and he leaned forward, trying to do whatever Gerard wanted. He didn’t think about this. It just felt right. The wound on his shoulder throbbed with pain, and he whimpered.

Gerard stopped shoving his fingers in and out of Frank’s mouth. He pulled Frank’s shirt down, revealing the wound. “I’m sorry about that, Frankie, I had to bite you to give you the infection. It’s going to hurt worse everyday, until your first moon. After that you’ll be wolf, and you’ll be mine.” 

“I thought I already was yours, since you bit me, or whatever,” Frank said. 

“I have a claim on you, but I won’t be able to take you as a mate until you’ve turned.” Frank nodded. He should be screaming, and thrashing, and trying to get out, but he didn’t feel scared. He felt almost connected with Gerard, which didn’t make any sense, because he wasn’t even turned yet. 

“W-Why do I feel like I’m already yours, then?” Gerard smiled.

“I bit you, and claimed you as mine, and you’re a natural omega, so you will always feel the need to submit to an alpha, even when you’ve not turned completely yet. You are mine, Frankie, just not officially.” Frank felt weird. Like, he knew he should be screaming and trying to get away from this _insane motherfucker_ , but instead he was perfectly content with just laying in the bed, handcuffed, with a werewolf who not only bit him, but who wanted to fuck him, as well. Frank shivered. 

“When will I change?” he asked. 

“The next moon is in two weeks,” Gerard stated. Frank was confused. “I’m an alpha, I can change whenever I want. Omegas, unfortunately, can’t. You have to wait for the full moon.” Frank nodded. Two weeks. He had two weeks until he—Frank found himself shivering again. Gerard leaned down, and Frank could smell him—pine needles and dirt and the faintest smell of… well, Frank didn’t know what that smell was, but he liked it, and he leaned in, closing his eyes and letting out a small groan when he felt Gerard’s breath hit his face, warm and wet. “You’re going to be just fine, Frankie,” Gerard muttered, his voice dropping lower than it already was. “All the other wolves are going to be so jealous, you’re so pretty, Frankie,” Frank just gasped as Gerard mumbled into his neck, “I can’t wait…can’t wait to finally have you, to fuck you, to bite you and mark you and _hurt_ you.”

Frank was shivering constantly, then, his mouth was open and he wanted—ached—for Gerard’s fingers in his mouth again. He whined, high pitched and girly and for a second Frank wondered _what happened to me_ but then Gerard was laughing and his fingers were walking their way up to Frank’s face, teasing and slowly making their way back into Frank’s mouth. Frank’s tongue left his mouth, and before Frank could even wonder about how his own body could betray him so much, he felt salty, warm fingers stroking at the inside of his mouth. Gerard was humming, a smirk plastered across his face, and Frank felt his cheeks go warm. He wanted to stop, needed to ask questions, but all he found himself doing was suckling on the warm fingers lodged in his mouth, making him almost gag around them.

“I’m going to have to train you, you know,” Gerard was muttering, his breath short and making Frank’s hair blow into his face. Frank looked up at him quizzically, his mouth still sucking at the fingers invading it. “You have to learn what is right and wrong, and what I like, and—“ he was cut off by Frank chomping down, almost drawing blood.

“That’s bullshit.” Frank felt as if his spirit had come back to him, and the word “train” sparked something in him, a rebellious feeling. He was about to tell Gerard to go fuck himself and what he likes when Gerard lifted his hand again, bringing it down sharply against Frank’s cheek. He was growling, low in his throat, and the noise made Frank push back into the bed, frightened. 

“Lesson number one: don’t try to injure me. I am very strong, and I will punish you as I see fit. Do you understand?” His hand grasped at Frank’s hair and twisted, leaving Frank gasping with prickles of tears in his eyes. Frank set his jaw, not answering, and Gerard’s low growl transformed into an angry snarl. He pushed Frank’s head back into the mattress and got up. “No food, or water, until you are ready to apologize—ready for me.” He left, then, with a final growl and look towards Frank, and shut the door. Frank heard the faint click of a lock being turned, and cursed himself.

He was already hungry, and could really use some water and a bathroom. He didn’t really feel like pissing himself.


	3. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank darted from the stool, knocking all of them over in the process. Fuck this. Fuck Gerard. And fuck being a _werewolf_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got my dates mixed up. I'm home now. So here's another chapter! I'll be updating this more soon.

Frank was whining. He hated himself for it, but every single time he opened his mouth, a loud, high-pitched whine left his throat. He was tired, and hungry, and as much as he hated to admit it, missed Gerard. Some part of him wanted the werewolf with him. He was twisting on the bed, his wrists raw from the handcuffs. He _really_ had to pee. He was thirsty. He opened his mouth again and another long whine escaped from his lips, louder than the previous. A wave of happiness surged through him when he heard the lock click, and the door opened. 

Gerard walked in, a smirk playing upon his face. “What’s wrong, Frankie?” Frank closed his eyes and shook his head. He whined, and heard a chuckle, and then he felt Gerard on him—overwelming him and pushing his thigh between Frank’s legs. Frank gasped, rutting, and opened his mouth to speak.

“I-I need to eat, and drink, and piss,” and Frank was surprised when he felt his wrists go free. 

“Come with me.” 

Something like a whine of delight left Frank’s throat, and Gerard smiled. Resting his hand on the back of Frank’s neck— _possessive_ , Frank thought—he led Frank out of the room. Frank gasped when he was out of the small room. The house they were in was large. Gerard laughed. “My pack has ran this city for years—decades—Frankie, we have money. And my family has ran the pack. Why do you look so surprised?”

Honestly, Frank thought he was holed up in some shack out in the woods. He wasn’t expecting this. “Whatever, just get me some food.” He scowled. He had already embarrassed himself enough, with all the—the whining and shit. Like fuck he was going to give into this man. Well, any moreso than he already had. Gerard smiled and led him to an elaborate kitchen, motioning to Frank to sit in one of the metal bar stools.

“What would you like?”

“Anything that doesn’t have meat in it.” Gerard snorted. Frank rolled his eyes and looked around the room, and suddenly noticed the open door. It was night out, who knows how late, but if Frank could just get out, maybe he could run and get away. His eyes darted to Gerard, who had turned his back to him.

“Frankie, don’t try to run.” Frank felt heat rise in his face. Fuck. “Just, trust me, OK?” Gerard said. “I don’t want you to get hurt. There are some things you need to kno—“

Frank darted from the stool, knocking all of them over in the process. Fuck this. Fuck Gerard. And fuck being a _werewolf_.

Frank ran out the door, not looking back to see if Gerard had followed him. He had to get away… had to make it to the woods. He couldn’t stop, even for a second. If he did, Gerard would catch him. Frank sprinted across the yard of the gigantic house, heading towards the woods. He heard shouts behind him—Gerard telling someone to run after him. Frank wondered in the back of his mind why a bunch wolves haven’t descended onto him yet, but didn’t have time to stop and think about it. They were after him. His breath was coming out harshly, and he wanted to stop so badly, but then he made it to the treeline, and he heard a howl, and knew that the chase was on.

~~

Frank felt as if he had been running for hours.

His clothes were soaked through with sweat, and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. The woods were extensive, and Frank had even ran through a small stream, hoping that—if the wolves could smell him—it would throw off his scent. He was tired, and desperately needed to sit down. He hadn’t heard a howl in what seemed like a long time, so he slowed his jog down to a walk.

Frank kept walking, and noticed that with every step he took his bite flared. He heard a car horn. Frank sighed with relief and began to jog again, and after a few minutes, made it to a road. 

Looking at the road, he saw a sign. He was about a mile from the nearest town, so he tucked his head and began walking.

~~

Frank made it into the town without any trouble—other than the bite searing and him almost passing out. When he arrived, he walked to what appeared to be a coffee shop, hesitant about the customers. What if they were all like Gerard? Working for him… under him in rank? Frank shivered. Looking around, he tried to place where he actually was. He found a newspaper, and inspecting the front, saw that he was a whole state over, in Pennsylvania. He groaned. He had no money on him, not even a cell phone, so the only way for him to get back was to hitchhike. He left the shop, noticing the sharp looks of distain at his sweaty clothes and scratched up skin, but didn’t care. He had to get out of the town he was in.

It was night, late night, so Frank decided that the best thing for him to do was get some rest. He went to an alley that seemed to not get very many people passing by and sat, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. He felt sick. Ever since he had stopped running, his stomach twisted into knots and he had never stopped sweating. His head was pounding, and his nose was running. _Fuck, I probably got the fucking flu or something_ , he thought. His last thought before falling into a restless sleep was that of a wolf.  
~~

Frank woke up the next morning feeling worse than before. 

He was shaking nonstop, and as soon as he stood, he doubled over in pain and threw up what little he had in his stomach. He knew he was running a fever. He struggled to the main street and hobbled his way back to the highway, hoping that someone would pick him up. He walked as far as he could, but the road was little travelled, and what cars did pass him by didn’t stop, and after a while, he felt darkness enclose him.

~~

He woke up in a hotel bed, with a fluffy, white pillow under him and nice, warm blankets atop. Looking around, he noticed that there were others in the room. They were older, probably in their 60s… a couple. Frank lifted his head and let out a croak.

The old lady looked over at him, then. “Oh! You poor thing, you’re awake! We found you on the side of the road and we just couldn’t leave you there Lord knows…” She had a strong, Southern accent, something Frank had only heard a couple of times in his life. She walked towards him and helped him sit up. “I’m Marsha, and this is my husband Chad,” the man, Chad, nodded at Frank. “We were on our way to leave for Georgia and we saw you. You’re as sick as death, hon.” Frank’s eyes couldn’t focus. “Have some water.”

Frank gulped down the glass of water Marsha gave him, grateful for the relief it gave his achy throat. “I-…I’m Frank,” he said, cringing as his throat burned. He shouldn’t have ran through that fucking creak. “How long have I been out?”

“We don’t know,” Chad said, “You’ve been out for about a day with us, but we don’t know how long you were on the side of the road.” Frank nodded. The couple looked sweet—All smiles and Southern hospitality, and Frank was glad that they got to him. “You have a pretty nasty wound there, Frank,” Chad mumbled. Frank’s eyes widened, and he looked down. The bite was covered in medical guaze, so Frank couldn’t see how bad it was. “I was a doctor in the Army for quite some time, so I fixed you up as good as any hospital can. You’re still sick as a dog, though.” 

“Are you hungry?” Marsha asked. Frank nodded fervently. She laughed and went to the little hotel kitchen. “Soup! We don’t know what you can keep down yet so this is it for now.” Frank was glad that it was tomato.

~~

Within a few days, Frank was worse. He was coughing up blood, and when the Summers took him to the hospital, he was hooked up to an IV and an oxygen mask. The Summers had to go back to Georgia, but gave Frank some money and hoped for the best. Frank wasn’t as hopeful. He didn’t even have his insurance card. He was tired, but every time he tried to sleep he was shaken awake by the doctors, saying that he was whining and shaking in his sleep. He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to feel better, first of all, and then he—he wanted Gerard. He didn’t know why. He figured that’s why he was whining so damn much. It must be some… alpha thing. Frank shuddered, a high-pitched noise escaping his throat. He had to get out of here, but he was too sick to even get out of the bed to take a piss. 

The doctors finally gave him some heavy sleeping medicine, so he fell to sleep, thoughts of Gerard nuzzling into his neck invading his mind.

~~

 

“He is _mine_ , you can’t keep him from me.”

Gerard rushed into the hospital, a growl leaving his throat when he instantly smelled his mate—Frank was hurt, which wasn’t surprising. Gerard shook his head. If Frank… if Frank hadn’t have been so _stupid_ Gerard and two of his betas wouldn’t have to be storming through a goddamn hospital to get him out. Frank was an omega, he couldn’t—literally _couldn’t_ —be away from his alpha for a long period of time. Even if he hadn’t turned yet, he was still an omega, and still was an alpha’s mate. It would make him deathly ill, something the packs call “mate disease.” Mate disease wasn’t something that could be cured by a hospital, let alone fucking _humans_. Gerard heard the growl leave his throat. His betas were worried, he could feel that oozing off of their skins. Ray wanted to wait until night, and as much as Mikey wanted to be reasonable about this, he knew that he and Ray would follow Gerard to the end. 

“Gerard, we can’t just walk in and _take_ hi—“ Mikey started.

Gerard turned around, his eyes wide and his teeth bared. “I will not leave him here another hour. He is sick. He is _mine_.” He turned and began walking briskly to where the scent of his mate was strongest. As he was getting closer, he heard a whine—high pitched and needy. A low, answering whine left his throat, and he knew that Frank heard by the hiccupped whine that came to him. “Fuck,” Gerard said. “Mikey, Ray, make sure no one interrupts me.”

He left them, then, and walked into the room he knew Frank was in. His heart sank. Frank looked like he was about to die, and without proper treatment, he would die in a few days. Frank was awake, barely, and his eyes fluttered at Gerard. Gerard saw Frank’s throat move, and a whine was sent out again. 

Gerard hummed low in his throat, and said, “My poor Frankie…” He walked towards Frank’s bed and ran his hand through Frank’s hair. His mate was sweating, and shivering, and his eyes were glazed. “I’m going to make you better, baby, don’t worry.” Frank’s head lobbed back, and Gerard saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. Gerard sighed, looked out the door to see if Ray and Mikey were still guarding him, and scooped Frank into his arms, grimacing at the I.V. that was pulled from Frank’s arm at the movement. “Ok, guys, let’s get him out of here,” Mikey and Ray walked into the room. “Ray, get that window open. Mikey, call Bob, tell him to get the medicine ready, and that we’ll be back in about half an hour.” Mikey nodded, sweeping out his phone and immediately dialing the other beta. Ray walked to the window and quickly opened it, motioning to Gerard that the coast was clear.

Gerard looked at Frank and sighed. Frank was unconscious, but Gerard felt his fingers clench into his jacket, seeking out contact from his alpha. Gerard walked to the window, looked down, and swiftly jumped.


	4. Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn’t in the hospital anymore, but instead in a large, comfy bed, with a fire crackling and the scent of his… Frank whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. I've been very busy these last few days. I know this is short, but don't worry! It's just gearing everything up. See you next Thursday! <3

When Frank groggily woke up again, the first thing he thought was, _Gerard, Gerard’s here_. Frank could _smell_ him. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn’t in the hospital anymore, but instead in a large, comfy bed, with a fire crackling and the scent of his… Frank whimpered. His head felt like it was going to explode, and he knew he was still running a fever. Looking over, he saw a large glass of what looked almost like a smoothie. Frank’s throat was dry, and before the question of what is it even popped into his mind, he had snatched it up and gulped half of it down, his taste buds hardly registering the natural, strong taste. 

His nostrils flared when the door creaked open slowly, and Frank saw a peek of red hair slip through the opening before he whined again, his voice cracking as he said, “Gerard.” Gerard slammed the door open, his eyes wide and a deep hum came from his throat. 

“You stupid, disrespectful _brat_ ,” Gerard growled out, walking briskly towards Frank. He noticed that Frank had drunken from the glass and sighed. “Get used to drinking that, Frankie, it’s what’s gonna make you better.” Frank tilted his head to the side. “You… I’m so _angry_ at you Frank,” Gerard snarled out. His hands were trembling. He sat on the side of the bed, and absentmindedly ran his hand through Frank’s damp-from-sweat hair. “You can’t run away from me like that, Frank. Ever.” Frank nodded. “You’ll get sick. You’re an…” Gerard breathed out, “You’re an _omega_ , and an omega without their alpha cannot… cannot _survive_ , Frank. It’s something that I should’ve told you from the very start. You’ll get sick. You’ll die.”

Frank closed his eyes. Deep down, he knew that what Gerard was saying was true, but he just didn’t… didn’t want to believe it. He felt a warm tear run down his cheek, and he felt a finger stroke him. “Don’t worry, Frank. You’ll be ok. It’s probably going to take you a while to get better… I don’t know if you will be able to change, though.” Gerard shook his head. 

“Gerard, I… I’m sorry, I guess,” Frank’s voice was scratchy, and Gerard grimaced. “I didn’t know, and I didn’t realize what…” Frank stopped for a moment, licking his lips, he didn’t know how to describe it. It was like a string was attached to his chest that just pulled him towards the alpha, and Frank didn’t want to resist it anymore. He figured, if he was an omega, and a werewolf, he might as well try to deal with it. “I didn’t know what you were to me,” he finally whispered out, the last word transforming into a small whine. He looked up at Gerard, hoping the older would understand. 

Gerard smiled, “Don’t think your cute little sounds will save you, puppy,” he joked. “I’m still pissed. It’s going to take you weeks to get better, and until you are healthy, you can’t fully change.” He shook his head, “Do you know what that means, Frankie?”

“No,” Frank whispered.

“The wolf will be… stuck. Stuck _inside_ of you. It’s going to hurt,” Gerard bared his teeth, “and I can’t claim you fully. I can train you, and get you ready, but until you finally go through your first change, I can’t claim you.” 

“I… I don’t understand,” Frank muttered. “You _have_ me already. I’m yours.”

“I can’t fuck you.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “ _What_? That’s what you’re worried about?” Just his fucking luck, he finally decided to be ok with this crazy asshole and now all Gerard wants from him is sex. “Who the fuck cares, Gera—“

Gerard snarled, his eyes flaring, “Do not talk to me like that, omega.” Frank felt something in him shift, like a pill to calm him down, except it didn’t calm him—it just made him push back into the bed and shut his mouth. “You do not understand our ways yet. Whenever there is an omega yet to be… to put it simply-- _fucked,_ there is a chance to overthrow power. If anyone wants my place as alpha, all they’d have to do is get to fight me, kill me, and then take you. You’re mine, but someone could try to kill me.” 

Frank whined. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t want anyone other than Gerard. Gerard was _his_ , and he was Gerard’s. Gerard smirked, and shuffled Frank’s hair. “Get some rest, puppy, tomorrow I will start training you.” Frank huffed—he wanted to talk to Gerard more, about being a werewolf, an omega… a _mate_ , but he knew he was to do what Gerard told him, so he grabbed Gerard’s hand, gave his fingers a quick lick, and closed his eyes, getting comfortable. He heard Gerard laugh, and soon felt the weight on the bed lift. He fell asleep before the door to the room closed.

~~  
“Gerard, I don’t think you should start training him today.”

Gerard turned around, narrowing his eyes at Mikey. “He needs to know how things work around here, or else he’ll get hurt again.” 

Rolling his eyes, Mikey snorted. “You know fully well that training is not about teaching him to be a werewolf. It’s about teaching him to be _your_ omega. He’s not ready yet, Gerard, he’s still sick.” Gerard growled, and Mikey sighed. “Listen, I know you want to get him ready for you, but it would just make him feel worse. Training is hard, Gerard, don’t forget when Mom—“

“I _know_ , Mikes,” Gerard whines, “I just… Having him in the house with me is driving me up the wall. I _need_ him.” Mikey smiled. Even if Gerard was alpha, he was still his brother, the same dorky boy who grew up with him, who stayed up late and watched shitty horror films with. Sometimes brothers needed advice from one another. 

“Give him a few days, Gee.”

~~

By the fourth day of Frank’s bedrest, he was feeling well enough to walk through the upper floors of the house. He had yet to go downstairs yet, afraid of wearing himself out. He was still coughing, and throwing up most of what he ate, except for the drink that Gerard carried to him every six hours—day or night. Frank was glad to see him so often, and whenever he drank a whole cup of his drink, Gerard would reward him with a nibble to his neck.

“It’s an omega thing,” Gerard told him. “Soon you’ll be begging for me to mark you.”

Frank shivered, grasping the glass in his hands tighter. Gerard chuckled and leaned away, saying, “How do you feel, Frankie?” Frank looked up at him to see a dark glint in his eyes.

Frank whined out an “I’m feeling fine,” and was surprised when Gerard slapped him lightly on his thigh.

“I’m going to start training you today.”

Frank whimpered, nervous but excited. “What will you do?” He remembered when he first heard that Gerard was going to train him—he had bit Gerard. He almost wanted to laugh, but knew it would land him in trouble with the way Gerard was gazing at him.

“Nothing bad, Frankie. Just teaching you the ways of us, manners, and catering you to my needs.” Gerard took the glass from Frank’s hands, motioning for Frank to get up out of the bed. “But first, you need a bath, and a change of clothes.” _Finally_ , Frank thought. As much as he loved laying around all day, he felt gross. Gerard chuckled and helped him out of the room. “I’ve had Anna bring you new clothes, and the bath has already been drawn. Come downstairs when you’re done, and we’ll begin.” He left Frank, then, with a squeeze to the back of Frank’s neck and a lick to his cheek. Frank shivered. 

Frank had been in the bathroom before, obviously, but never quite alone, really. Gerard or a servant usually stayed out of the room, just in case Frank needed help or got sick. Frank let out a long sigh of relief—he finally had some time to himself. He stripped himself of his clothes and folded them neatly, and then he tested the water. It was steaming hot, and Frank smiled. The showers he took in his old apartment were always cold and usually only lasted a few minutes—he was going to take his time here.

Frank god into the large bathtub and sighed again. The water was warm, and the tub was deep enough that he felt like a child. It was huge! He looked over and saw an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. After washing his hair and his skin, Frank decided to just lay until the water cooled.

Frank was relaxed. The warm water had calmed some of his nerves about the training later in the day, and he felt content. He sighed. It had been a long time since he’d felt that way. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand down under the water, over his stomach. It had been a long time since he had the privacy to do this, too. He gasped when his hand reached the curly hair at the base of his dick, and he bit his lip, hoping no one had heard. Moving his hand, Frank soon got his cock hard, and he basked in being able to wrap his hand around it and pump—slowly, twisting his hand around the head and dipping a nail into the slit. “F-Fuck,” he whimpered out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his hand still moving on his cock. He wondered if he could finger himself like this—have his back arching and his fingers rubbing against his insides, but he decided that no, he would just do this. 

He was starting to really, _really_ get into it when he heard footsteps approach the door. He stopped, immediately getting his hand away from himself, and breathed slowly, hoping that whoever it was would soon leave so he could finish.

He wasn’t expecting for Gerard to barrel through the door.


	5. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tried to croak out an answer, but couldn’t, so Gerard loosened his fingers a bit. “Y-Yours, Gerard,” Frank said, “I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! I hope everyone has had a great week! I'm off to the beach tomorrow. See you next week! <3

“G-Gerard, what are you doi—“

“Shut up, Frank,” Gerard spat, growling low in his throat and stalking towards the bathtub. His eyes were dark, and his hair was messy, and Frank could hear the panting of his ragged breath. He looked… well, he looked angry, but this for some reason excited Frank. He felt his cock twitch, still hard and in his hand. The way Gerard was _looking_ at him… like he wanted to eat him _alive_. Frank whined, and Gerard moaned, reaching the bathtub and hoisting Frank out by his armpits. His already fucked shirt was getting wet, and his cock was hard, and he smelled like _sex_.

“W-what is this Gerard? What are you doing to m…” Frank trailed off, his eyes widening when Gerard all but threw him on the cold tile floor and crawled on top of him. “Gerard?” Frank squeaked. The older man had started to nuzzle at Frank’s neck, and trailed his hand down Frank’s torso, about to touch his dick and Frank was so fucking hard and wanted to _touch_.

“Gerard,” someone ran into the room, his blond hair whipping behind him, and two other men soon followed. “You can’t, Gerard, not yet!” Gerard had looked up at them, his eyes wild and a low, threatening growl escaping his throat. “He’s not _ready_ , Gerard.”

Something akin to Frank’s whimpers flew out of Gerard’s mouth, and he looked down at Frank. “He… He just smells so _good_ , Mikes,” he said to—who Frank knew from running into on various occasions around the house—Mikey. Confused, Frank looked around the room. “And he’s so hard, and leaking and I just want a taste…” Gerard continued. Frank shivered.

“You can’t fuck him yet, Gerard. You know that!” Gerard growled again, to which Mikey just rolled his eyes. “Plus, he hasn’t even been _trained_!” Gerard sighed and nuzzled again into Frank’s neck.

“Um…”

Everyone looked at Frank, then, just now seeming to become aware of his presence, and his slowly softening cock. “What’s going on?” They all blushed, and turned away slowly, starting to retreat from the room. “Gerard?” Frank turned to look at him, who was now thoroughly soaked. 

“I can smell you,” Gerard stated. Frank’s eyebrows raised. “I mean… When you’re aroused. I can smell you, and I’ll go… a bit crazy. It’s normal.” Frank just nodded his head in agreement, when in reality he was a bit dumbstruck. “You can smell me, too, I know. It’s just a natural way of… well, when one of us wants to fuck, it’s our natural way of telling each other and getting ourselves ready for each other.”

“Oh,” Frank said. That made sense, he guessed. Gerard _did_ smell good—wonderful, really.

“And I can’t fuck you yet, as you well know. But,” he stopped and his eyes darkened, “I was about to train you, and there are some rules, Frankie.” Frank looked down, worried, but quickly shot his head back up when he heard a quiet growl come from Gerard. “For one, you’re _mine_ … and you need to ask before you touch what belongs to me.” His hand shot out and grabbed Frank’s throat, squeezing lightly, not enough to cut Frank’s air off completely, but enough to make it somewhat difficult for Frank to breathe. “And what are you, Frankie?” Frank felt himself hardening again, then, and he whined, shaking his head—he didn’t want to get Gerard aroused again, not if it meant him going crazy since he couldn’t do anything about it. “Hm? What was that, Frankie? What _are_ you, Frank?” Gerard was fully growling now, tightening his hold on Frank’s throat. Frank could hardly breathe, and he was clawing at Gerard’s hands, trying to get him to let up. “Do you need reminding?” Gerard said, fake surprise in his voice.

Frank tried to croak out an answer, but couldn’t, so Gerard loosened his fingers a bit. “Y-Yours, Gerard,” Frank said, “I’m yours.”

~~

Afterwards, Gerard left the room, telling Frank to get cleaned up and meet him downstairs. Frank quickly grabbed the clothes Anna had left him—a large shirt, , Frank thought, and some loose sweatpants—and put them on. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair out, Frank left the bathroom and began his way downstairs, pausing every now and then to glance and the places he hadn’t been in his time at the mansion. He made it to the bottom of the stairwell and felt woozy, and as he sat down to get a hold on his uneasy stomach, he noticed Gerard waiting for him in the ballroom— _ballroom_ , Frank thought, _who the fuck still has a ballroom now_? 

“Hello,” Frank said, standing in front of the taller man. Gerard just cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. He sighed.

“Well, Frankie, today we begin your training. I, personally, am _very_ excited. You, on the other hand, should be wary.” Frank widened his eyes. “Now, as an alpha, there are certain liberties that I am entitled to. One of those things, is a title. You are my omega, and everything you do, Frankie, is for me.” Frank nodded and his eyes slipped downward, noticing the small scratches on the wooden floor. “Look at me when I speak to you!” Gerard snapped, and quickly Frank straightened his back and looked back to his alpha. “Good.”

Gerard stalked up to Frank and tangled his fingers through his hair. “Just general rules, today, Frankie, nothing too bad, considering you’re still recovering from your idiotic stunt, and by the way, you _will_ be receiving punishment for that, whenever you’re better.” Frank whimpered and nodded his head. “Whenever I address you, Frank, you will say ‘yes,’ or ‘no,’ is that understood?”

“Yes,” Frank whispered, his eyes sparkling with what could only be excitement. He had never had someone take control like this in his relationships… and he needed it, desperately. Someone to keep him in line and reward him for good behavior.

“Obviously, you may not touch yourself sexually without my permission.” Gerard ran his finger up Frank’s neck, stroking lightly at the pulse point. “You are not to leave the house without me, and when you do, you will be collared.” Frank whimpered. “I am now “Sir” to you, do you understand, Frankie?” Frank nodded his head, but quickly recovered when he saw Gerard’s eyes narrow again.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Today, I’m just going to be showing you around the house and the grounds, teaching you a little of our history. Does that sound good to you?” Gerard pointedly looked at Frank, and Frank knew that it wasn’t really a question.

“Yes, Sir. But… first,” Frank knew he shouldn’t have, he really did, but he wanted to push the boundaries of this relationship they had going on. He took the last step between them, wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, and stood on his toes, bringing his lips to crash with the taller man’s and pulling his head down to meet him. Gerard let out a surprised grunt, and his eyes widened, and after a second or so Frank could feel him smirking against his lips, moving them roughly against the younger man’s. Frank gasped when he felt the first brush of tongue against his bottom lip, and Gerard took that opportunity to snake his tongue into Frank’s mouth, only backing away when Frank moaned.

Frank stood back, a little wobbly on his feet, and looked to see Gerard’s reaction. Gerard was just smirking and shaking his head. “You’re a riot, Frankie,” he muttered. “Didn’t I just tell you to ask before you touched?” Frank bit his lip and nodded, his eyes shifting down to the floor again. He felt excited, and his heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. “And I just told you to address me, and look at me when I talked to you, did I not?” Frank snorted, and couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He was cut short when Gerard roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck. “Come on, you brat of a puppy, I have things to show you.” Frank heard the amusement in Gerard’s voice, and he was pleased to know that his alpha was happy with him.

~~

By the time Frank was feeling too tired to walk around and learn anymore, Gerard had decided that his omega deserved a reward. “Frankie, go on upstairs, I’ll be there in a little while,” Gerard said, smiling when Frank’s eyes lit up. “You’ve been very good today, so run along and get ready for bed.” Frank was practically bouncing on his feet, excited for whatever Gerard had planned for him. He knew he had acted very well—he had followed every order Gerard had given him, even though they were mundane things, like walking behind him, or catching up when he lagged, and he had answered everything with a “Sir,” attached to it… something Frank had been wanting to do in a relationship for a while, to be honest. Gerard smacked his rump and shooed him upstairs—He had things to do before he could join Frank.


	6. Epsilon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wished he could go ahead and turn, just so he would be able to finally have Gerard take him fully as his mate.

Frank realized that Gerard had to be a very busy man. He ran a very large, organized pack, apparently. But still, Frank was impatient. He wanted Gerard with him _now_. Frank knew—he _knew_ \--he shouldn’t be complaining, and that Gerard would get back up to the room soon, but he wanted the man with him as soon as possible. He wanted to snuggle and shove his nose into Gerard’s chest and smell that wonderful scent that Frank was realizing meant _alpha_ and lick him and mark him and maybe even suck his cock. Frank wondered if he was big. The thought had him whining, tossing and turning in the bed covers and trying to be as loud as possible—maybe if Gerard heard him he would come quicker. Frank imagined Gerard working in his office, sitting at a large desk with his top two buttons undone and his hair ruffled since he ran his hands through it so much when he was thinking. Frank licked his lips, wishing he could seat himself on his knees under Gerard’s desk and _suck_ \--

He whined louder, feeling his cock harden and he knew Gerard would most likely smell him soon. Frank wished he could go ahead and turn, just so he would be able to finally have Gerard take him fully as his mate. He wondered again how much longer it would be until the moon, but then remembered that Gerard had said that he may not turn on his first moon. “Ugh,” he sighed, tossing his head back onto the silky pillow behind him. Frank looked around the room, knowing better than to try to stroke off. Gerard had made it very clear that he was supposed to get permission first, which was really hot but at the same time made Frank want to pull his hair out. He heard someone approaching the bedroom and talking, and soon the door opened and Gerard walked in, speaking with someone over the phone. Frank saw his nostrils flare and Gerard’s head snapped towards him. Once he saw Frank, Gerard shook his head and chuckled.

“Brian, please tell Maxwell that if he does not come forward with the money as soon as possible, I will be meeting with him _personally_ , and you know what happens when I handle things. Yes. Yes, thank you.” Gerard hung up his phone and sighed, a hint of a smile still playing on his lips. “Sometimes I feel like an asshole, but really, I’ve given this guy two months to pay the pack back, the least he could do is give us a small payment.” Frank nodded, not really understanding what was going on. “You’re lucky, Frankie. You’re going to be part of one of the largest packs in America. We tend to help out smaller packs, especially ones who need some money to buy houses for them to stay or whatever, but sometimes,” Gerard pauses, walking to Frank and sitting beside him on the bed. “Sometimes they forget that we _are_ a bunch of wolves. I don’t take betrayal lightly, even if it’s as simple as them not paying us back.” Gerard ran his hands through Frank’s hair. “Is my puppy wound up?” he asked.

Frank whimpered, bowing his head into Gerard’s hand. “I-I think it’s because I want to change,” he said. Gerard gently pulled a few strands of hair, and Frank quickly added on a “Sir.”

“Hm,” Gerard hummed. “You still have a while until the moon, Frankie,” he said. “Hopefully this means your illness hasn’t affected your ability to change.” Frank smiled, hopeful. Gerard leaned down and pressed a kiss to Frank’s lips, gently tugging at Frank’s bottom lip with his teeth and laughing when Frank whined and tried to follow his mouth when he pulled back. “I thought you would be asleep by now,” he said.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Sir,” Frank said. He was still hard, and still wanted to lay Gerard down on the bed and do all the things he had been thinking about doing, but when Gerard got up, he knew it wasn’t going to happen that night. 

“I know you’re tired, Frankie.” Gerard had taken his clothes off, then, and was putting on a pair of sweatpants. He had changed so quickly that Frank hardly got a glance at his backside before the other man had climbed in bed with him, and Frank pouted. “Go to sleep, puppy,” Gerard said, wrapping Frank up in his arms and snuggling his face into the crook of Frank’s neck. Frank decided that this must be his reward, being able to sleep close to his alpha, and he closed his eyes, content with the warm arms surrounding him and the tongue gently lapping at his throat.

~~

The next week was spent with Gerard working on pack business during the day, then coming home and training Frank at night. Most of the time, Gerard would just teach him history on the pack, and show Frank the role of an omega. Frank still addressed him properly, and Gerard finally got a collar for him to wear. Frank knew to obey Gerard’s orders, whether it was to go take a shower (but seriously, the shower in the mansion was so nice, it wasn’t really an order) or to go take a nap—which Frank found a bit strange. Gerard would look at him and be able to know he was tired, and then he would tell him that he needed a nap, and Frank would find his eyes drooping the second after the words left Gerard’s mouth. He knew Gerard had some sort of power over him, but he didn’t know how far it reached. 

It was the morning, and Frank had just woken up to Gerard stroking his arm. “It’s time for you to get up, Frankie. Today’s very important.” Frank sat up, wondering what Gerard was talking about. “Tonight’s the moon, and I need to monitor you today to make sure you don’t get sick,” Gerard pulled Frank out of bed. “C’mon, I’ve cancelled all of my errands today so I can stay with you.”

“What will happen if I don’t change?” Frank asked, fear in his voice. 

“Well, it will hurt, for one thing. And then we’ll have to wait another month to see if you’ll change then, which won’t be good for both of us.”

“Why?”

“I really don’t want someone to try to take you from me, Frankie,” Gerard said. “I don’t like killing people.” 

Frank shivered.

~~

Frank should have known the day would be shitty. It was only noon-- _noon, for Christ’s sake_ \-- and he was a shivering mess. He was running a fever, and sweat was running down his face, and Gerard was doing anything he could to try to make Frank feel better. 

“You’ll be ok, baby, just listen to my voice…” Frank floated in and out of conscience by mid-afternoon, and he was clutching onto Gerard’s shirt helplessly, whining and mouthing and nipping at Gerard’s neck whenever he could muster up the strength to pull himself up to Gerard’s neck. Gerard would laugh softly and lightly nip Frank’s neck in return. “You’re almost there…”

Frank felt cramps in his stomach, and he tried to double over on himself, but ended up throwing up from the pain. Gerard rubbed his stomach whenever he was able to settle back down in Gerard’s lap. Frank noticed that some of the betas had walked into the room, bringing him and Gerard water and blankets, and eventually Mikey settled down beside Gerard and helped the older man keep Frank conscience. Frank whined, wanting to tell all of the betas how appreciative of them he was, but his voice was raw and almost gone, his throat hurting from throwing up so often. He heard Gerard talking to the others, but Frank couldn’t tell what the alpha was saying. 

Frank lifted his head up and saw the last of the sun rays seeping into the room, and Gerard gently lifted him up and began to walk down the stairs. Frank whimpered, wanting to know what was going on, but all Gerard did was order for someone to open the door and for everyone who was changing to get outside. He walked outside and Frank smelled grass and trees and dirt and everything smelled _wonderful_ paired with the subtle scent of Gerard in his nose. He whined and Gerard sat him down in the grass, running his fingers through the tangled, damp, mess of hair on top of Frank’s head.

Frank distantly heard howling, and he was about to try to ask Gerard what was happening, but then his bones were breaking and he could smell blood and his skin was _tearing_ \--

Frank woke up to see the night like he had never seen it before, with small animals running to the woods, and other wolves playfully fighting and looking at him with expectant eyes, and then he looked down at his hands and-- _oh_ , those were paws. Sleek, white paws and legs to match. Frank looked up, turning his head to find Gerard.

“You did good, puppy,” he heard someone say, and he felt a rough hand on his head and saw Gerard, then. “I can’t believe you were able to change.” Frank started to argue, to shout out “Of course I can, fucker,” but instead, a playful _woof_ left his mouth. Gerard smiled and shook his head. Gerard stood up and began to take his clothes off, and at another time, Frank would have probably stared, but now he just turned away and tried to run off, to get used to his new legs, and he fell, clumsy. He heard bones cracking behind him and turned to see a graceful, black wolf behind him, walking to him, and Frank knew it was his alpha and alphas are important, and that he was to obey his alpha, so Frank flopped onto his belly and rolled over, waiting for the black wolf to nuzzle his snout into his, telling him that it was ok for him to go play.

Frank barked and ran off, content with nipping at another wolf’s legs-- _Mikey_ , his mind told him, and he playfully rolled the other wolf over and began to play, barking and snapping and waiting for the other wolf to run off so he could chase after him. 

Frank didn’t notice the gray wolf staring at him from afar, quietly growling whenever Gerard joined Frank and Mikey in laying on the ground and resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank changes! A challenger appears! Trouble with other packs! Gerard and Frank finally will be able to have sex! Oh, what a tangled web I weave. See you next... Wednesday, most likely. I'm going out of town next Friday and will be busy Thursday. I'm getting a new tattoo. A MCR tattoo. Yep. See you soon! <3


	7. Zeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank bowed his head, whispering, “Yes, Sir,” and he turned, staring into Mikey’s eyes. Mikey looked worried, scared, and Frank didn’t know what was happening. “Mikey?” he whispered. Mikey looked at him and smiled, sad, and then Frank heard the snarling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY about the late update. Do you know how hard it is to type on a laptop with a brand-spankin-new tattoo on your thigh? It hurts like a bitch. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

By the time the sun had began to peak over the trees, Frank had snuggled quietly up to his alpha, knowing that he was going to be in pain once the sun fully showed it’s face. He scrunched up his nose and whined, waking Gerard up. The older wolf just huffed at him and sat up, and they waited for the sun together. As soon as the rays hit Frank, his body twisted and he blacked out, and the next thing he knew, he was naked and Gerard was on him, biting and licking and sucking and Frank could hardly _breathe_ because he wanted, oh god he wanted so _bad_ …

They had rolled onto the grass by then, Frank’s thighs spread and Gerard in between them, rubbing their erections together, and god Gerard was _big_ and thick and leaking all over Frank’s thigh when he thrusted.

Then Frank felt someone pull Gerard off of him, and Frank whined, and Gerard was growling and snapping his teeth at the strange man who had yanked him off of his mate. “Gerard?” Frank said, but Gerard didn’t hear him—couldn’t hear him—over the growling coming from the other man. Ray and Mikey and the rest of the pack had gathered behind Frank, naked, and Frank remembered that he should have been embarrassed, but he didn’t. This was his _pack_ , and someone was trying to hurt his _alpha_. He felt something erupt from his throat, low and dangerous, and he was surprised when he realized that he was growling. Gerard looked back at him, his eyes wild as realization struck him.

“Who are you?” he asked the other man. The man didn’t respond, only smiled, staring at Frank. His stare confirmed Gerard’s fears, and he knew he was going to be fighting soon. Turning to Frank, he sighed. “Frank, turn away, please.” Frank whined, not wanting to break his sight of his alpha. “Frank,” Gerard said, his voice low and a growl escaping his lips. 

Frank bowed his head, whispering, “Yes, Sir,” and he turned, staring into Mikey’s eyes. Mikey looked worried, scared, and Frank didn’t know what was happening. “Mikey?” he whispered. Mikey looked at him and smiled, sad, and then Frank heard the snarling.

“Look at me,” Mikey said, his voice shaking. Frank was shivering, hearing sounds of ripping flesh and teeth snapping. He wanted to look, to make sure Gerard was okay, but Mikey stepped forward and grabbed his hair. “Look at me,” he said again, and Frank listened, not looking away from Mikey’s eyes, which were so alike to Gerard’s—bright, sweet, and as golden as honey. Frank whimpered when he smelled the metal scent of blood, and Mikey looked back for a second, and smiled, and Frank knew that Gerard was okay, that he was kicking ass and Frank wanted to jump and whoop, to turn around and watch his alpha rip the other wolf to shreds. He heard whimpering, and growling, and finally a sharp, sick snap and everything went quiet.

“Gerard?” he whispered, trying to turn his head. Mikey held him, though, and Frank started to struggle a bit, whining when Mikey wouldn’t let him go. He cried out when a hand grasped the back of his neck, gently, and Mikey let him go, smiling. Frank turned around slowly, eyes brightening when he saw the mess of red hair that belonged to his alpha. Gerard smiled, his teeth still red with blood, and Frank almost kissed him.

~~

By the time Gerard had washed all of the blood off of his body, Frank was laying in the sheets of his—their—bed, snuggled up and sniffing at the pillow, happy that he was smelling his alpha. Gerard walked into the room, smiling when he saw Frank tangled in the sheets. “Is my omega happy?” he asked, unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his shirt. Frank looked up from the pillow and smiled, humming his agreement when he saw the bulge in Gerard’s underwear and licking his lips. Gerard chuckled and walked to the side of the bed Frank was on. Frank whined when Gerard stood right in front of him, the alhpa’s crotch almost pressed into his face, and Frank could smell his arousal, and he reached out to touch. “Ah, ah, ah, Frankie,” Gerard said, and lightly slapped the side of Frank’s face.

Frank pouted and tried to reach out again, and Gerard grabbed a hunk of his hair and pulled, forcing Frank’s neck to stand taught and his eyes to meet the older’s. “What did I tell you about touching?” Gerard said lowly, and Frank whimpered, not wanting to admit that he wanted to touch _so bad_. “Hmm? Frank, answer me,” Gerard growled.

 

“I-I have to ask permission,” Frank whispered, and Gerard pulled his hair tighter, smiling when Frank yelped out a “Sir!”

“Good boy,” Gerard said, and pulled out his cock for Frank to see. Frank lipped his lips again, his tongue poking out and almost touching the head of Gerard’s dick. “Was there something you wanted?” Gerard smiled and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, lightly scratching and watching as Frank’s eyes closed.

“I want to suck you, Sir,” Frank said, finally, opening his eyes and gazing into the golden pools of his mate’s. Gerard hummed, the sound low and vibrating from his throat, proud of Frank. He stroked his cock a bit, gathering some precome at the head and groaning when Frank whimpered for it.

“You have my permission,” Gerard said, and Frank didn’t wait a moment after before licking the fluid off the head, moaning at the sharp taste of _alpha_ and finally wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Frank had never been so aroused from just sucking someone’s cock, but he could feel his dick, hard and leaking onto the dark sheets—he hadn’t even bothered putting on clothes, knowing Gerard would be coming to claim him, and the thought had him shaking, working his tongue over the bottom of Gerard’s cock, tracing the thick vein and trying to take as much as he could into his mouth. Gerard was whispering, panting and moaning and pulling on Frank’s hair, pushing and pulling him up and down on his dick. “You like that, Frankie?” Frank moaned. “You like my big cock in your mouth, fucking your face and making you squirm?” Frank never wanted to stop, just wanted to keep sucking and licking and swallowing the bitter taste of Gerard’s precome down his throat.

Gerard pulled Frank off after a few minutes, smiling at Frank’s blissed out face. Frank had drool and precome dripping down his chin, and Gerard had never seen a more beautiful sight. “Turn around, Frankie,” he muttered.

“Yes, Sir,” Frank said, turning around and gasping when Gerard grabbed his hips and lifted his ass up. He yelped when Gerard smacked his asscheeks, both of his hands grabbing on and kneading them both, making Frank moan. “Please,” he was whispering, not even realizing he was panting. “Please, Gerard, I want you to fuck me. Please please pleasepleaseple—“

“Quiet,” Gerard snapped, and Frank closed his mouth and bit his lip. Gerard’s fingers worked their way up his chest, to his throat, squeezing softly, and finally into Frank’s mouth, who was happy to suck and nibble on them until they were dripping with his spit. He felt something dripping from his hole, and he whined. “You’re already so wet for me,” Gerard muttered, and Frank gasped.

“W-What?”

Gerard hummed, low in his throat, and ran his fingers down Frank’s body, to his hole. “You get wet for me, now. I’m your alpha and your body is—“ Frank didn’t hear the rest of his words, to lost in the feeling of Gerard’s finger working it’s way into Frank’s body. Frank was moaning, loud and probably obnoxious, but he didn’t want to stop-- _couldn’t_ \--stop, and Gerard was… was…

“Please!” Frank finally yelled, his throat raw, and he pushed his ass back onto Gerard’s fingers, wanting Gerard’s cock like his life depended on it, and it felt like it did. Frank _needed_ Gerard to fuck him, to drive his big thick cock into him and make him feel it in his _throat_.

“Please what, Frankie?” Gerard said into his ear, leaning over him and pressing the head of his cock to Frank’s entrance. Frank tried to push back, to force Gerard’s cock into him, but Gerard grabbed his hips and pushed him down, so he could hardly move and his ass was sticking up into the air, right there for Gerard to thrust into. Frank whined, and thrashed his head around, not knowing if he could even _talk_ like this, so close to having what he wanted.

“I… I” Frank started, his voice quivering, and Gerard pressed his dick harder onto his entrance, and Frank moaned. “Please fuck me, Gerard, please please put your dick inside of me. Oh, it’s going to feel so _good_ , Gerard. I want it, I want it—“ Frank was cut off, his voice hitching when Gerard finally pushed his cock in—one powerful thrust that forced Frank’s face deep into the sheets of the bed, and Frank was _gone_ , moaning and drooling and muttering praises as Gerard started to drive his cock into him over and over again intensely. 

“Good boy, Frankie, good,” Gerard was muttering into his ear, licking it and biting every few thrusts, and Frank could hardly think. Gerard’s dick was stretching him so good, just on the verge of painfully, and Frank never wanted this to end. He could smell Gerard’s musky scent and he tried to breathe it in deeply, but all he could do was pant, barking out little “ah, ah, ahs” on every thrust, and Gerard grabbed his hips and pushed into him harder.

Frank tried to sit up, to prop himself on his elbows, but Gerard pushed him down every time he got up, and Frank screamed when Gerard’s dick brushed over his prostate. “Please, please Gerard let me come, let me come…” he was whimpering, his cock brushing against the sheets and Frank knew he needed permission first, before he came and he needed to come, needed to come and needed Gerard to come in him, to fill him up and leave him _dripping_ …

“Do you need to come?” Gerard panted out, still thrusting harshly into Frank’s body, and Frank whimpered again. “Fine, fine, baby, you can come, come on, come for me, Frank,” and Frank was done. He came, untouched, all over the sheets of their bed, and he was whining, high pitched and he felt tears streaming down his face, and his cock was hurting every time it brushed up against the bed, or whenever Gerard brushed over his prostate.

He was still whining when he heard Gerard start to hum, his low sounds matching Frank’s and Frank knew that Gerard was about to come. “Please come in me, Gerard, please,” Frank whispered, and then, finally, he whispered, “Sir,” and Gerard came, warm and sticky into Frank, and Frank knew he was going to be dripping whenever the alpha pulled out. Gerard collapsed onto Frank, breathing harshly and licking softly at Frank’s neck.

“You’re mine,” he said. “ _Mine_."

“I’m yours,” Frank whispered, groaning when Gerard rolled over and some come dribbled out of his ass. He whined when Gerard got up from the bed, wanting to lay with his mate, but Gerard just chuckled and retrieved something from a drawer. He walked back over to the bed and suddenly Frank was full again, plugged, and he gasped.

“You’ll sleep with my come, tonight,” Gerard said, and Frank moaned, his cock twitching weakly. Gerard laughed, “Maybe tomorrow morning, baby, but you need your rest. My omega will never be tired,” he said. Frank nodded, and grabbed Gerard’s hand, trying to pull him down into the bed with him. “I’m coming, Frankie,” Gerard whispered, crawling into the bed with Frank, and Frank fell asleep with a smile on his face, his mate sucking his neck lightly, leaving a mark for everyone to see.


	8. Eta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Great,_ he thought, _now the whole fucking house knows I’m starved for attention_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so SO sorry guys I've just been super busy lately and writing other fics but don't worry this one is still my BABY and I could never abandon it (seriously I think about this fic all the fucking time, Gerard and Frank in this have just become like, my favorite characters ever). I've just been busy ;~; 
> 
> In consolation I'm going to upload this and then the next chapter Sunday. Oh, and I got art! Which you will see Sunday!
> 
> But seriously, I've started like, way too many fics. I have this to finish, my second part of the Witch Series to finish, my Party Poison/Gerard oneshot to finish, and the first chapter of my "The Craft" inspired Frerard to finish. Poop.

Frank woke up the next morning sore in all the right places. He groaned and tried to sit up, but when he felt something shift he remembered the plug. Falling back onto the bed, Frank finally turned to look for Gerard. The other man wasn’t there, and the sheets were cool. Frank pouted and debated getting up and looking for the alpha, but he knew Gerard would rather him stay in the bedroom. Gerard was probably off doing alpha things that Frank would have no clue about, anyway. Frank rolled over and wondered if he could take the plug out and get a shower. He felt dirty, and the sheets weren’t any better. 

He got up and looked out the window—it was late in the day, Frank slept for a long time. He wondered if Gerard was out in the woods or in the city, or even just in his office a few doors down. The plug wasn’t too big, so Frank wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but he wished he could take it out, or better yet, have Gerard do it. He whined loudly, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. _Great,_ he thought, _now the whole fucking house knows I’m starved for attention_.

It wasn’t a lie, though, not really. Frank hadn’t let Gerard even turn away from him after they had laid down to sleep, and Frank had snuggled his face into Gerard’s chest like a damn pillow. Frank considered going back to sleep, but he felt just too wound up. He was excited that he had finally turned and he wanted to play with his alpha—or, well, play as much as he _could_ \--Gerard probably wouldn’t permit too much rough housing before he put Frank into place, and that alone made Frank want to do it more, just to see what the larger man would do. He wondered what punishments would be like. 

Frank whined again and crossed his arms. He wanted Gerard, like, _now_. His pout turned into a smile when he heard the door began to open, and he walked quickly over. “Gerar—Sir—,” Frank started, "I’m so happy to see yo— Oh.” Mikey walked into the room, a knowing smile on his face. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at Frank’s nudeness, just picked up his collar and tossed it to him.

“Out of the bedroom, you need to wear this,” Mikey said, walking over to the closet. “Gerard wants you to meet him, you’re going out today.” Frank perked up.

“Like… out of the of the house? And the grounds?” He asked. Mikey nodded. “Why?”

“He’s meeting an alpha from Georgia who wants some money. Wants you to be there to see how business works.” Frank’s smile turned into a pout.

“That sounds amazingly boring, Mikey.” 

Mikey laughed and threw Frank a shirt and some slacks. “And he has a surprise for you, afterwards. If you’re good, he said.” Frank whined. “Those whines don’t work on me, Frankie,” Mikey sing-songed, and Frank stuck out his tongue. “I’m totally going to tell him that you’re disrespecting the alpha’s younger brother.”

“No!”

“And take that fucking plug out, you freak.”

~~

Turns out the drive to Gerard’s office building—“He has his own _building_?” Frank had said, to which Mikey had scoffed and rolled his eyes, explaining that it was the “packs” building where business transactions took place—was like, an hour away. Frank was super bored and the limo driver wouldn’t talk, and eventually even put that little black window that Frank had always wondered about up. Frank pouted and tugged on his collar, liking the sound of the metal D-ring clinking. He wished he had someone to talk to or a book to read or something. He was starting to feel a bit woozy from the drive—Frank called Mikey and frantically asked him if he was getting sick again from Gerard being gone a few hours, and he could practically _hear_ Mikey rolling his eyes.

“You’ll be fine. As long as you aren’t gone from him for like, seven fucking days or something and as long as you’re in the general vicinity of his pack you won’t get sick. Just don’t run off again.” 

Frank had blushed at that. It felt like so long ago that he detested Gerard and was scared of him. Frank wondered how the old couple was. He realized he had never gotten any contact information from them, and he really would like a way to thank them for helping him out. Or, well, trying, since they couldn’t really cure him or whatever.

Frank slumped down in the leather seats and bit his lip. He absentmindedly thought about jerking off—no one was here to see him and know that he didn’t get permission—but he realized that Gerard would smell it on him the second he got out of the limo. He shivered. Again he wondered what punishment would be like. He knew Gerard was rough, he never held back pulling on Frank’s hair or spanking him a bit when he forgot to address him properly, but Frank wanted… He wanted to see Gerard _pissed_. Like, how sexy would that be? His jaw set, red hair wild and eyes shining, having to hold back because he was in a business meeting. Maybe he would get hard from knowing he was going to punish his omega. Frank moaned and used that thought to unzip his slacks, dip his hand into his underwear and wrap a hand around his cock.

~~

Frank stepped out of the car, a blissed out smile on his face and reeking of sex. The driver didn’t say anything, just led Frank into the office building and closed the door behind him, tipping his hat and returning to the limo. Frank turned and walked in further, surprised to see a desk with a secretary.

“May I help you?”

The woman was pretty. Red hair and light skin. Frank could tell she wasn’t pack. “I’m here to see Gerard?” Frank said, playing with his collar. “Which office is his?” The secretary scowled at him.

“Mr. Way is very busy, and not seeing any visitors right now.”

Frank opened his mouth to protest, to say that he was Gerard’s omega, but then he realized that this lady probably didn’t realize what the hell that was and glared. “He’ll see me,” Frank said. The woman started to stand up and say something when Gerard walked into the room.

“Frank, you made it. Good.” Frank wanted to whine. Gerard was in a suit, a few buttons undone and his mouth in a forced smile. “Denise, this is Frank. He’s my boyfriend.” The secretary—Denise—sat down quickly. “He’ll be coming up to my office now.” Gerard motioned for Frank to come, and Frank bowed his head and walked forward, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Denise. They got to the elevator and Frank found himself up against the wall as soon as the doors had dinged shut.

“Gerard, Sir, I—“

“Shut up, Frankie.” Gerard leaned in, holding Frank’s arms at his sides roughly, and nuzzled his nose into Frank’s throat. “You smell like sex, Frankie,” Gerard growled. Frank tilted his head back and moaned. “Didn’t I tell you—“

“I was just so _hard_ , Gerard.” Frank whined out, his voice trailing higher and higher on each word. Gerard pulled back from his neck and glared at Frank. “Are you going to punish me?” Frank said, a small smirk forming on his lips. The elevator doors opened before Gerard could say anything.

~~

The meeting was boring, and long, and Frank was too busy trying to piss Gerard off to pay attention to the business aspect of it. The other wolf was built, long blonde hair dusting his shoulders and a thick southern accent leaving his lips. He spoke to Gerard about borrowing some money to get a pack started in Valdosta, Georgia, and eventually Gerard signed a check for a large sum of money, telling the man that he had a year to pay them back and that he would have to visit sometime. They smiled and shook hands, and Gerard’s eyes flashed to Frank, who was starting to feel a bit stupid for his behavior.

Shit. He shouldn’t have pissed him off _that_ much. Jerking off was one thing, but being disrespectful was another, and when the other alpha left the room, Frank was shivering. Whines were forming at the back of his throat, high and apologetic, and he really, _really_ wanted to hide. So he did. While Gerard was saying his last goodbyes, Frank bolted from the seat and hid under the desk. He was fucking screwed. Big time.


	9. theta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Frank, baby, hiding is going to make it worse,” he said, chuckling darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, guys. I didn't want to upload the next part with this, so it's going to be the next chapter. I have it written, but I want to get back on my schedule of updating this every Thursday, so I'll see you then! :)

Gerard walked back into his office after escorting Mr. Charwood out of the building. He smiled at the few workers still hanging around and told them that they could leave early and have the next day off. That got them out quickly, and Gerard’s smile turned into a frown. A low growl escaped his throat and he walked back into his large office, shutting the door on his way in.

He knew Frank was hiding. He also knew that Frank was terrified. The pup hadn’t really received punishment of any sort yet, and Gerard figured he had acted brash simply to provoke a reaction from him—to see what a punishment would be like.

“Frankie,” He growled, walking slowly through his office. “Frank, baby, hiding is going to make it worse,” he said, chuckling darkly. “Come out.” He heard Frank whimper from under the table. Gerard smiled, and walked to the table where he knew Frank could see his feet. 

He saw a hand, then messy black hair. “There’s my puppy,” he whispered, and Frank crawled out from under the table, eyes cast down and hands quivering. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I just—“

“Shh, Frank. Just do as I say.” Frank whined and looked up, nodding at Gerard. “Now, what was one of the first rules I taught you?”

“Don’t touch myself without permission from you, Sir,” Frank said, and Gerard smiled. He sat down and spread his legs.

“Over my lap, Frank. Take off your pants.” Frank stood, trying not to shake, and took his pants and underwear off. Gerard took his hand and led him over his lap, forcing Frank’s arms up and roughly pulling the younger’s shirt off. “You’re all mine, Frankie,” Gerard said, his voice low, and Frank whined again. “You’re all mine,” he repeated, “And your pleasure is mine, too. I control it, like I control _you_." He had began to scratch his nails down Frank’s back, drawing angry red lines in the skin.

“A-Ah!” Frank cried out, arching his back in Gerard’s lap. Gerard leaned back in the chair and brought his hand up, waiting for Frank to still before bringing it down sharply on Frank’s ass, reveling in the sounds of Frank’s high pitched whines. He knew Frank was aroused by this—He could feel his hard cock digging into his thighs. He brought his hand down again, and again, roughly, until he had counted thirty in his head.

Frank was shaking, and a thin layer of sweat was covering his body. Gerard was… _owning_ him—forcing him to move and not to move when he wanted, spanking him and pulling his hair and making him gasp, and Frank was in _heaven_. He was scared at first—scared the punishment would be too much, but what he got was perfect. Enough pain for him not to want to piss Gerard off too much again, but enough to make him okay with the thought of punishments. He was trying to rut on Gerard’s lap, but Gerard was holding him down by the end of the spanking.

“Sir, please, Sir I’m sorry!” Frank was saying, whining and arching his back as much as he could. Gerard was smirking at him, and his free hand was running circles over Frank’s red and sore asscheeks.

“Are you really, Frankie? Are you sorry you touched yourself? Are you sorry you’re a _slut_ , Frankie?” Frank mewled and tried to rub his cock against Gerard’s leg. “That’s what you are, Frank. You’re a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m a slut, I’m a slut I’m a slut I’m a—“

“You’re _my_ little slut, aren’t you?” Gerard said, slapping Frank’s ass one more time.

Frank whined, “Please, Sir, I’m your little slut. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!”

Gerard hummed. He took his hand off of Frank’s back that was holding him down and ran it down Frank’s asscrack. “I was going to take you shopping, as a reward for being so good lately, but I think instead I’m going to fuck your throat and come all over your little slut face.” Frank moaned and his mouth watered, already imagining Gerard’s large dick stretching his lips wide and making him gag. “Does that sound alright to you?”

Frank nodded in Gerard’s lap, and Gerard smiled. “Good boy.”


	10. Iota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank laughed. “He’s going to kill you, you know. He’s going to rip your _throat_ out and kill your whole pack—“
> 
> Frank was cut short when the man slapped him sharply across the face, the blade running over his cheek and causing a thin line of blood to well. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into a bit of a funk because I knew the story was coming to an end, so please forgive me for the wait~

The drive home was silent for the most part, Frank was snuggled up to Gerard and shoving his face into Gerard’s chest, stroking the alpha’s arm and smiling when Gerard ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry for acting out, Sir,” he whispered, kissing Gerard’s neck. 

Gerard looked down at him and smiled. “It’s alright, Frankie. Just know that you will get punished for bad behavior, puppy.” Frank nodded and closed his eyes, feeling tired. His ass still hurt a bit, and he was sure it was red, and his throat was sore. It was a good feeling, something that Frank had wanted for years. He realized that this was the happiest he’d been in a really long time. 

“I love you, Gerard,” he mumbled into Gerard’s chest, and he felt Gerard’s fingers under his chin and his face was lifted.

“I love you, too, puppy,” Gerard said, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Before their lips connected, something collided into the side of the limo. Frank’s eyes widened when he felt his body being jarred out of Gerard’s hold, and after, once the glass had settled, he heard a whimper before realizing it was his own. The crash had left the doors open, and Frank could smell blood. “Gerard?” he croaked out, but he heard no reply and saw red hair splayed across the seats. “Gerard!” he screamed, and tried to crawl to his mate, but arms wrapped around his legs and drug him out of the car. He screamed, and tried to kick, and glass was getting buried in his skin, causing blood to streak across the ground.

“We’ve got him, boss,” he heard someone say, and he turned his head to see gruff men—other wolves—with smiles on their faces. “They’ll give us money now, right?” Frank blacked out before he heard any more, still whining for his alpha.

~~

Frank woke up handcuffed and taped into a chair. He was seriously getting tired of this shit. He growled—something he didn’t do very often, and looked around. He was being held hostage, that much he could figure out, but instead of fear, all he felt was _anger_. Someone hurt Gerard, and separated the two of them. Not only could Gerard be seriously hurt, in a day or so he was going to start getting sick—so these _dumbasses_ better hurry up and figure out what they’re doing, because Frank didn’t want to get sick again. He was still growling loudly when a man walked in the room, smiling.

“So you’ve woken up?” The man said, cracking his knuckles and walking towards Frank. “Good. We have plans for you.” 

“You guys must be really stupid to think that doing this will get you anything more than your whole pack killed,” Frank said, snapping at the man when he came too close. The man chuckled.

“Oh, I’m so scared!” he feigned. “Just because your pack has money doesn’t mean they have strength.” He pulled a small knife out of his pocket and pressed it to Frank’s cheek. “We tried to pay him back, we really did, but he didn’t give us enough time, and we need time, omega.” Frank glared at him, connecting the dots and realizing that the pack owed Gerard money. 

Frank laughed. “He’s going to kill you, you know. He’s going to rip your _throat_ out and kill your whole pack—“

Frank was cut short when the man slapped him sharply across the face, the blade running over his cheek and causing a thin line of blood to well. “Shut up!” 

Frank looked up at him, growling and wishing he was like Gerard and strong and could turn whenever he wanted. He would’ve ripped this guy to shreds already. The man turned away and walked out of the room, locking the door on his way out. “Fuck,” Frank muttered to himself. He remembered the last time he was in this situation, and laughed. Gerard had him handcuffed to the bed. Fuck. He missed Gerard. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said again. He had to get out of here.

~~

“Gerard,” Mikey shouted, trying to catch up to his older brother. “Gerard!”

Gerart turned sharply, growling and still bleeding a bit from his busted lip. “What, Mikey?” He asked. He had to get out of here. He was fine, just a few cuts and bruises, and they had _Frank_. 

“You need a plan, and help. You can expect to go find them on your own,” Mikey stated, crossing his arms. His brother was so rash sometimes, and Mikey often wondered how he had managed to stay alpha so long without, well, dying.

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. “I know, Mikes. I just don’t want them to hurt him…” His voice trailed off in a whine, and Mikey winced. “They haven’t even called here yet, you would think they would ask for money.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mikey agreed, “but listen, you’ve got your whole pack here. We’ll get him back, I promise.” 

“Once they call, have Bob trace it. I want to know where these assholes are,” Gerard growled. They were somewhere far, but close enough that Gerard would be able to get them money quickly. _If_ he was going to give them money. “After we’ve located them you, Bob, and Ray come get me. We’ll load up and find them.”

“And then?” Mikey asked.

“We kill them.”

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done, guys. It's been so wonderful writing this story, and don't fret, I have a sequel in the works. I'd say we have 2 more chapters.


	11. Kappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard growled when he saw his Frank, bruised and bloody and whining for him. “Look at what you did to him!” he snarled, and pulled harshly at the man’s hair. Maxwell was whimpering, muttering out silent pleas to Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FUCKING KILL ME WRITER'S BLOCK REALLY SUCKS AND I AM SO SORRY BUT I JUST COULDN'T WRITE FOR LIKE A MONTH AND THEN IT WAS COMING BACK TO ME IN LIKE THIS REALLY SLOW TRICKLE AND I JUST NEEDED TIME AND here you go. This is, well, basically the end, since the next chapter is the epilogue and the start of part two. It's been absolutely amazing writing this fic and I loved every moment of it--even when I had a block and was really angry at myself. I've come to truly love Frank and Gerard, and I could never let them go completely, so thus, a series was born. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing, even though I pissed you off when I didn't update for like.. you know... months...

Frank was starting to feel sick.

Not in the “holy shit I’m away from my alpha and mate” sick, but he was getting dehydrated and desperately needed some food and water. There were no windows in the room, so he didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew Gerard wouldn’t leave him long, and would probably be coming through the door any minute. 

The men who were holding him would come in every hour or so, to make sure he hadn’t wiggled out of the chair or knocked it over. They would come close and Frank would snarl, lashing out with his teeth and trying to bite them. He had bruises from their slaps afterwards. Gerard was going to kill them.

Whining wasn’t really an option, and even though Frank wanted to whine for his mate—badly, he would feel it bubbling in his throat and have to hold it in—he knew it wouldn’t help and would probably just prompt the men to come in and hit him around more. Frank figured it had been a day or two. He had dozed of a couple of times.

He was just about to fall asleep again when he heard screams come from outside of the door. They were loud, gut wrenching screams and Frank winced. He knew it was Gerard and the pack, and the smell of blood hit him hard a few seconds later. About a minute passed before the door opened and the man who talked to him before was drug in and Frank saw a flash of red hair. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Frank slumped in the chair, whining softly and feeling woozy.

~~

Gerard growled when he saw his Frank, bruised and bloody and whining for him. “Look at what you did to him!” he snarled, and pulled harshly at the man’s hair. Maxwell was whimpering, muttering out silent pleas to Gerard. “You touched him. You _hurt_ him!” Ray and Mikey ran into the room, gasping at the sight of Frank and growling. They had taken out most of the others across the house, but wanted to be with Gerard in case something happened with Maxwell. From the sights of it, though, the alpha had it under control.

Maxwell was bleeding, holding up his hands to try to stop Gerard from beating him, which wasn’t working. The alpha was growling and tearing at the other wolf’s hair when he wasn’t punching him in the face. He was going to kill him. Mikey looked over to Ray, who shrugged and walked over to the chair Frank was tied to. “Get him out of here,” Gerard mumbled, not even tearing his eyes away from the man on the floor. 

~~

Frank woke up, like many times before, in someone else’s bed. Except, this time, it wasn’t really a stranger’s bed, and he snuggled deeper into the blankets before wincing at the bruises on his chest.

Gerard had gotten him home safely, after killing Maxwell and most of his pack, sparing the children and pregnant mates. It had been a few days since Frank had seen the alpha, due to him being ordered to stay in bed and let other members of the pack nurse him. Frank figured the older man was busy, talking to other packs about what had happened and getting the children and the pregnant mates settled into their new home. Frank hadn’t seen the aftermath of what had happened at the other pack’s house, and no one would tell him, so he figured it was bloody and he probably didn’t want to know.

Mikey walked in a few minutes later, smiling and bringing Frank some tea. “How are you feeling today, Frank?”

Taking a sip of his tea, Frank winced. “Needs sugar, man,” he said, and sat the tea down. “I’m alright. Tired of these same four walls. When can I leave the bed?” 

“Actually, Gerard said you could today. He wants you to meet him in his office.” Frank nodded, beaming and quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. “Wait, Frank!” Mikey yelled, but the omega didn’t hear it and quickly ran to the alpha’s office. 

Not even knocking, Frank opened the door and immediately regretted it when he saw Gerard was on the phone, looking quite displeased with his mate. “Uh…” Frank said, looking down. He had even forgotten to put a robe on, what the _fuck_ he was practically _naked_. And Gerard was hanging up the phone, smirking at Frank and leaning back in his chair. 

“I see you’re feeling better,” he muttered, and Frank blushed, a small whine bubbling from his throat. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you… Sir, I was just so happy to see you and I—“

“Frank,” Gerard said, cutting off the younger man. “Come here.” Shit, now he was mad. Frank was so stupid. He should have just waited until the alpha came to him and now his mate was mad and probably was going to punish him. Frank looked down and walked slowly over to the desk. “No, Frank,” Gerard said, growling a bit. “Come _here._ ”, he muttered, and pointed to the spot directly beside of his chair. Frank twisted his hands together and walked to where Gerard pointed. He risked a glance at the alpha’s face and saw that Gerard didn’t look mad at all. 

“Don’t ever, _ever_ do that shit again,” Gerard growled and pulled Frank into his lap, burying his nose into the younger’s hair and squeezing at the other’s back until Frank was sure there would be bruises. “If I lost you… I would’ve just…” The alpha was muttering into Frank’s hair, and neck, and chest, losing himself in the scent of his mate—safe and healthy and _his_. Frank was whining, baring his neck for him and tears were running down his face. He yelped when the alpha bit him, right on the neck, hard and hot and Frank smiled because he knew it would leave a large mark. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered, and Gerard—the _alpha_ — whined for _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is really short. Because I was trying to write when I felt like I couldn't and I knew I needed to wrap some things up. I'll probably come back in a few months and edit it. I've started on the epilogue and *gasp* part two will follow shortly after that. Sorry I'm a shitty writer sometimes^^;;


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ray, we have a problem! Kind of. Not really _our_ problem, but still,” Mikey said. Ray walked in, still looking a bit miffed.
> 
> “What now?” 
> 
> “Why do you always ask that?” Frank said, but neither of the betas heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Ah, I'm so happy and excited to start the new part of this series!

Shit, Gerard smelled _good_. 

Like, Frank was used to his mate—his _alpha_ —smelling like the best fucking thing in the world, but this was different. He was spicier…muskier, and Frank was seriously getting into all kinds of trouble for doing shit he knew he wasn’t supposed to do. It was like… It almost felt like something was building up to… something? He didn’t know, all Frank knew was that he wanted Gerard’s dick in his ass pretty much all day. Every day.

It had been about seven months since Gerard got Frank back from the idiots who ran the small pack that kidnapped him. The first few months were mostly Gerard spoiling him—letting him get away with shit (Frank had started calling him by his name more than ‘Sir,’ and it had been a hard day when Gerard finally told him it had to stop), buying him clothes that he never wore (Frank likes Gerard’s clothes, they’re comfy and smell like pack and alpha and _sex_ ), and fucking him slowly, sweetly. It had changed after a few months, though, and they got back to the “training”—which Frank secretly loved. Getting roughly pulled up onto Gerard’s lap by his hair for a spanking usually ended up with him rubbing off against Gerard’s thigh, and subsequently getting punished for _that_ later. Things were starting to get normal in his life, and Frank was happy. He had a great pack and a great alpha who took care of him.

Today, though, he hadn’t seen his alpha at all. Gerard left for a three-day trip early that morning, not waking Frank and sweetly kissing his omega’s forehead while he slept, and Frank was already missing him. They figured out that if Frank drank the weird smoothie Gerard had given him (after he had ran away from him) everyday for a few days before Gerard left, they could be apart for about a week. They didn’t want to push it farther, though.

Frank had just woken up, and a beta had brought him his smoothie. He still felt weird about betas. They brought him stuff and made him food, and Frank had never been waited on like this his entire life. They always waved him off, though, laughing and telling him that it was an honor to serve the alpha’s mate like this. 

Sipping his smoothie, Frank walked downstairs to see if Mikey or Ray were up. The two betas had quickly become Frank’s best friends, and Bob, as well. The larger wolf was currently with Gerard, so Frank wouldn’t see him until Gerard got back. Finding the two wolves in the living room, Frank smiled and plopped down in between them. Mikey groaned.

“Always looking for a chance to cockblock, you asshole…” he muttered. Frank laughed. Ray was glaring at him, and Frank could smell the arousal that hung in the air. “Frankie, we know you’re lonely without Gerard here, but—“

“I have a question,” Frank said, interrupting the other. Mikey rolled his eyes and Ray sighed and got up, walking towards the bathroom. “A _werewolf_ question, you asshole!” Frank called after him.

Mikey sat down his coffee—“Perfectly blended, every time,” he always commented after he made it, pretentious asshole—“What is it, Frank? Can’t you wait until your fucking _mate_ gets back?”

Frank whined and tried to bury his nose into the shirt he was wearing, still stinking of Gerard and _perfect_. “Well, if you’re going to be a douche about it, I’ll just text Gerard that you refuse to talk to me and—“

Mikey cut him off, groaning, “You have gotten so _spoiled_. I’m going to talk to Gerard about this.” Frank pouted. “But what’s your fucking question?”

“I feel weird,” Frank started, and Mikey rolled his eyes.

“You are always weird, Frankie.”

“Shut up, this is different! It’s like I smell Gerard differently, and I’m constantly sweaty, and I want to have sex.” 

Mikey stared at him, his face showing no emotion—which was actually pretty normal, considering—and he sighed. “Anything else? What does Gerard… smell like?” he asked.

“Spicy, and good, but that’s normal, which is weird, because he like, never showers—“

“Frank, shut up. Shit, I have to call Gerard,” Mikey muttered under his breath, and stood. “Ray, we have a problem! Kind of. Not really _our_ problem, but still,” Mikey said. Ray walked in, still looking a bit miffed.

“What now?” 

“Why do you always ask that?” Frank said, but neither of the betas heard him.

“I think Frank’s about to go, uh…”

Ray’s eyes widened. “Really? Already?”

“Well it’s been almost a year, so…”

Ray kind of chuckled, “Gerard’s going to flip, do you know how long he’s been anticipating this shit?”

Mikey laughed with him, “I know, right?!”

“Um,” Frank said, getting completely ignored. The whole pack tended to do that, when it came to him. He remembered once he had, unfortunately, had some trouble changing one moon, no one figured out why, Gerard thought it had been nerves, but everyone had surrounded him, naked, as he was writhing on the ground trying to change, and talked about what was going on. “Guys.”

“I have to call him. Shit. When was that meeting over?”

“I think around two? We should wait until a while after then.”

“Yeah, don’t want to piss the _big scary alpha_ off by interrupting him.”

“Guys!” Frank had finally shouted, the two lovebirds quieting down immediately to look at him. “What the hell is going on?”

They stood there, for a second, looking at him, and then Mikey snorted a bit, and Ray giggled, something that he rarely did. “You’re uh,” Mikey finally said, “well, in heat, Frankie.”

Frank sat, staring at them blankly and blinking his eyes slowly. “What?” He finally asked.

“Mated omegas go into… heat,” Ray said, sitting down beside Frank. “Nothing to worry about. Just expect… Sex. A lot of sex. You’re going to want to have sex like, all the time, which is nothing new for you, Frank, but things will get a bit weird.” 

“Weird like how?” Frank said.

Mikey snorted, “Ask Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are going to be lighter. More of just a fun thing for me to write instead of a legit STORY, so expect fluff and weird shit. Yeah.
> 
> And no Frank's not going to get pregnant lulz
> 
> (Weird shit= more training, Frank in heat, and Ray and Mikey's relationship)


End file.
